


Rice Ball

by keichankapaana



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Also Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, No but really, TakaYama, This Is So CORNY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keichankapaana/pseuds/keichankapaana
Summary: So apparently rice balls aren't something you can eat when dieting





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo so this is my first time posting here  
> Please be nice to me guys xd  
> Also feel free to let me know if you spot any mistakes (spelling or any other) and tell me your opinion :3

Yamada is always on cooking duty since Takaki moved in. Even if he's always been a good cook, he used to eat out more often when he lived alone, even skip some meals whenever he wasn't feeling it. But it's different now. His boyfriend isn't one to go out much, and he clearly doesn't trust him in his kitchen, so he's been cooking at least three times a day for the past few months.

"Wow, you're bringing homemade food?" His bandmate's voice jerks him awake, and he realizes he had been sleeping in the dressing room coach. They don't get much sleep either. He runs a hand through his own messy hair, looking for the source of the voice and maybe a clock to know how long has he been out.

Nakajima and Takaki are sitting by the table no so far from him, but none of them seems to have noticed that he's awake now.

"Yeah," he hears his boyfriend say "Ryosuke made it this morning... I think."

Nakajima chuckles.

"You think?"

Takaki just sighs before mumbling something about not being awake when the food was made. Yamada scoffs. Of course he had been awake, but too busy trying to find his keys to pay any attention to it. Again. He was just the urban dictionary definition of a hot mess.

His noise of disapproval doesn't go unnoticed, and both his bandmates turn around to look at him.

"Oh," Takaki says, very softly, "you're awake."

He sighs when he sees the way Nakajima is staring at him, and kind of wants to punch him in the face. "You should be in The Good Wife," he says, voice all smug, and Yamada wonders when did they come up with the stupid idea of telling their bandmates about them. According to Takaki, coming clean was the best for everyone. Whatever, it sure doesn't feel like the best to Yamada.

"Yeah, I'm awake," he grunts. "What time is it anyway?" He's still half asleep, and pretty sure he'll have to get his hair and makeup fixed before even thinking of going back to work.

Takaki stares at his watch for a second, then back at him. "You haven't even slept for half an hour," he reassures him, and Yamada sighs.

"Nice, I didn't want my lunch break to become a fucking siesta break..."

More members appear before long, and they fill the room with chatter, but Yamada feels too tired to join any decent human conversation. He sits back in the couch and munches at one of the rice balls he's made himself, trying not to let any thoughts about whether it's good enough or not get to him. Takaki seems to be eating them anyway, so he figures his boyfriend liked them. The elder eats anything he makes for him, but Yamada still feels weirdly nervous every damn time, and waits anxiously until Takaki tells him it tastes good. Verbally. At least a couple of times.

Lunch break is over before he even notices, probably because he's been dozing off again with a half eaten rice ball in his hand. They don't usually stay at work to eat, but they've been busy as hell lately, and Yamada knows it won't be the last time preparing their food at 6am while Takaki roams around the house looking for the stuff he's been scattering all around without noticing. He's fine with it, but he just wishes they'd go to sleep a bit earlier, so he'd get his beauty sleep. At this pace, he's going to get pimples.

He snaps back to reality just in time to see Inoo leaving the room, now empty except for him. He gets up slowly and walks outside, getting ready to be yelled at by every hair and or makeup artist in the building, but that's not what he finds at the other side of the door. 

Neither Takaki nor the manager notice him, for they're a few steps into the corridor, so he leans on the doorway and listens. He doesn't even know why, he wouldn't usually do something like that -he isn't the type to spy on his boyfriend's conversations- but there's something in the stiffness of Takaki's shoulders, the tense atmosphere between the two that gives him a bad feeling. He can clearly hear their voices from where he stands, and so he tries to stay as still as possible to go unnoticed. He wonders if Takaki would get mad at him for listening in. He's not used to seeing his boyfriend angry, and he doesn't want to be.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful from now on." Takaki says it so politely, in such a soft voice, that he almost doesn't recognize him.

"You keep saying that, but when I think you're finally going to take this seriously, you come here with those damn rice balls again..."

Yamada feels rage slowly take over. He's absolutely done with the whole dieting subject, and he feels like punching whoever has the guts to say Takaki needs to lose weight. He tries to control himself anyway, glaring at the manager from the distance. He just hopes Takaki'll blame it on him so they can all move on. But his boyfriend's back tenses up even more, and he mumbles another apology before bowing his head. Yamada starts seriously feeling like breaking something.

"Don't apologize anymore, just start eating healthier. It's for your own sake."

He waits until Takaki is left alone to approach him, and he doesn't look surprised at all when their eyes meet. He doesn't look sad or angry either, just calm. Yamada sighs deeply and absentmindedly runs a hand through his own hair. According to the stylists, it's one of his worst habits.

"What was that about?" He tries not to sound harsh, but that irrational anger from earlier still burns in his stomach, and he wants to scream.

"It was nothing." Takaki smiles briefly and starts walking to makeup, but he can't fool Yamada. Not when he's learned how to see right through him and his clumsy lies.

\----

They get home in absolute silence, and Takaki throws himself at the couch and closes his eyes. Yamada is so tired he thinks he could fall asleep while standing, but he tries his best to stay awake. He takes a warm shower and changes into an old baggy sweater to sleep, one that used to belong to Takaki before he stole most of his clothing. He even has the time to dry his hair, and comes out to find that his boyfriend hasn't moved an inch. He has an arm over his eyes to block the light that he hasn't bothered turning off, and one of his legs hangs over the edge of the couch.

"Yuya, could you at least move to the bed?"

Takaki groans but still gets up and stares at him like it's the first time they ever meet. "You're so handsome," he says, thoughtfully, and Yamada chuckles.

"Of course I am babe. Now move it, come on. I'm dead tired."

They walk slowly to the bedroom and he manages to trick Takaki into changing clothes before they both lay in bed, keeping just the physical contact necessary to be sure the other's there, but without really cuddling.

"Food was good today," Takaki manages, and Yamada runs his fingers through the tan skin of the elder's cheek. "I didn't say but it was really good."

He can't help but laugh. At least he's getting a lot of compliments so far. "I'm glad," he moves a bit closer, "but don't think I didn't see you getting yelled at for it. You didn't tell me you were dieting."

His boyfriend sighs and his eyes flutter open, finding Yamada's surprisingly fast. "I didn't feel like it."

"Like dieting?"

"Like worrying you."

They stare at each other in silence for a while, then Yamada leans in and they kiss lazily, more to show affection than anything, because they're tired and his head's starting to feel a bit hazy.

"I'll make salad tomorrow."

Takaki laughs, almost against his lips. "Please don't."

He'd like to talk a little longer, to kiss a little longer, but he knows he's falling asleep and he can't find it in him to stay awake a minute longer. It's always like that for them. They have a lot of work, a lot of things to do all day everyday, and they hardly ever take a minute to themselves. He thinks he'll ask for some days off soon, so they can go to an onsen or a tiny hotel by the beach in some small town populated only by old people. He tries to say something else, something about how he doesn't need to lose any weight, about how he can eat as much as he wants, Yamada'll cook for him. His beloved rice balls, he'll make them everyday if Takaki wants to eat them, even for every meal, until he can't stand the sight of one. He tries to say something uplifting, but when he parts his lips the only thing that rolls off them is "Rice ball." And he falls asleep listening to Takaki's laughter.

"Did you just call me a rice ball?"


End file.
